five_nights_at_treasure_island_brfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Oswald
Oswald, O Coelho Sortudo (ou simplesmente Oswald) é um traje inacabado e é um dos deuteragonistas no jogo ''Five Nights At Treasure Island''. Ele foi o primeiro personagem de desenho animado de Walt Disney, mas foi posteriormente substituído por Mickey Mouse. Mais tarde, ele fez um retorno como personagem principal nos jogos Epic Mickey e Epic Mickey 2. Aparência Oswald se assemelha muito ao seu homólogo original da Disney, exceto pelo fato de que ele não tem braços. A motivo para isto, como explicado por Lisa na Noite 2, é porque o traje foi deixado incompleto antes que os braços pudessem ser colocados nele. Com exceção da falta dos braços, todas as suas principais características estão lá, como suas longas orelhas, um par de olhos ovais, sua cauda de coelho, seu nariz e seu macacão. Seu macacão, no entanto, parece quase derretido, e não como estavam nos cartuns originais. Sua barriga também parece estar mais gorda do que a de seu homólogo original. Comportamento ]] Oswald se torna ativo a partir da Noite 2. Ele começa na Storage Room onde ele pode ser visto claramente deitado no chão, e vai ficar de pé antes de sair de lá. Ele pode se esconder das câmeras como o Photo-Negative Mokey. Quando ele aparece no escritório, ele é visto ao lado do sinal da Treasure Island. Seu jumpscare é ele simplesmente pulando, gritando alto. Oswald é conhecido por falar com uma voz muito profunda ecoando por toda a ilha. Ele parece se mover ou prestes a se mover toda vez que faz isso, dizendo coisas como: Frases Originais *''"Bless your soul..."'' *''"Don't bless this one...."'' *''"Have mercy on me please... I only ask for blessing..."'' *''"God?... God?... God?..."'' *''"God?... Where are you God?..."'' *''"God?...Please listen to me."'' *''"I know you're here, so, please bless me and help me out here."'' *''"I only ask for this..."'' Frases Traduzidas *"Abençoe sua alma ... " *"Não abençoe este ..." *"Tenha piedade de mim por favor... só peço bênção ..." *"God?... God?... God?..." * "God? Onde está você God?..." *"God?... Por favor, me escute." *"Eu sei que você está aqui, então, por favor, abençoe-me e me ajude aí." *"Eu só peço por isso..." Entretanto, ele diz frases diferentes no Remastered 3.0: Frases Originais *''"Bless your soul..."'' *''"Bless you..."'' *''"Where are they?..."'' *''"She's not happy..."'' *''"Why did you forget me?"'' *''"Why was I abandoned?"'' Frases Traduzidas *"Abençoe sua alma..." *"Abençoe-se..." *"Onde eles estão?..." *"Ela não está feliz ..." *"Por que você me esqueceu?" *"Por que eu fui abandonado?" Locais Oswald começa da Storage Room, antes de se levantar e ir para a Staff Area, o Lounge, o Meat Freezer ou o escritório. Curiosidades * De acordo com Tia, Oswald e God estão conectados de alguma forma. * Oswald é dublado pelo criador do jogo, Matthew Phoenix Rodriguez. * Antes da versão 2 da versão remasterizada, Oswald era de cor verde escuro e preto. ** De acordo com Matthew Phoenix Rodriguez, o motivo para as texturas bagunçadas de Oswald no jogo para essas versões é por causa de uma falha com a colocação de textura em seu programa de modelagem. Em algumas câmeras, ele parece ser o mesmo. * No remaster 3.0, sempre que Oswald entra no escritório, suas texturas retornam ao seu estado normal, mas ele não o faz sempre nas câmeras. * O nome completo de Oswald original é Oswald The Lucky Rabbit. * Já que Oswald é um traje inacabado, ele não possui braços, mas há toquinhos onde os braços deveriam estar * A versão Sombria de Oswald seria baseado no SCP-173, como confirmado em uma resposta que Matthew fez a uma nota perguntando de que seria baseado sua versão sombria. * Há uma rara chance em que Oswald possa estar ativo na Noite 1. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Trajes